


Celebrating Together

by AllTheCliches



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Cute little birthday date, Diana is such a sweetie, F/F, for a cute little witch couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheCliches/pseuds/AllTheCliches
Summary: Today is Akko’s birthday! … But unfortunately most of her friends have left Luna Nova for summer vacation and Akko’s feeling a little bit lonely. Luckily, Diana’s still here, and that is definitely a problem that she can fix!





	Celebrating Together

When Akko woke up, the room was totally silent. There was no soft humming from the bunk above her nor was there the sound of sleepy chuckling from the bed beside her. Nothing but the sound of Akko's own shuffling.

With one big sigh, Akko lifted herself off from the bed and sat by the edge of her mattress. She looked up and down her room and began to frown.

Akko just couldn't get used to… how big this room felt while she was by herself for summer. Her roommates left only a few days ago, but she already missed them  _so_  much.

Actually, most of her friends left for the summer. Akko, though, was in Luna Nova for her supplementary summer courses with Professor Ursula. Diana was still in school though, taking the time to do some more research. Akko was happy that at least her girlfriend was on campus… but even then, Akko hadn't been able to spend much time with her the past few weeks either!

And considering what today was… Akko could really use someone to cuddle with right now.

Akko gripped her bedsheets for a second and then slowly jumped out of her bed. She reached up towards the ceiling and twisted herself, stretching out her muscles, which were stiff from sleep. When she twisted towards the door, she saw a piece of paper, with its edges lit up in green, floating in the air.

Akko's eyes widened, and she sprinted to her door and swiped the paper from the air. The second she saw the first word written on it, her heart immediately flipped, the pretty cursive handwriting immediately giving away its author. Her eyes quickly scanned the page, her mood brightening with each and every word:

_Happy Birthday Akko, I hope you slept well._

_I know that we haven't been able to spend much time together as of late, and I feel absolutely awful about that. However, as busy as I was or may be, I absolutely refuse to allow myself to miss out on spending time with you on today of all days._

_As such, I would like to invite you on a date today. Please meet me out on the entrance as soon as you can. I shall be waiting there._

_Also, you need not worry about your classes with Professor Ursula. I have already spoken with her, and she has agreed to exempt you from your lessons for the day._

_I hope to see you soon._

_Love,_

_Diana Cavendish_

Akko bit her lip, trying to stop herself from squealing in joy. She squeezed the note in between her fingers and spun herself around, letting little squeaks and giggles escape from her lips. She just couldn't keep her excitement in.

Akko then let go of the note and shot her hand for the door handle. However, the note immediately flew up from the floor and slapped Akko's face.

"Uwah!" Akko lost her balance and fell backwards onto her butt. "Ow! What was that for?!"

As if hearing her question, the note flew down in front of Akko's face, and a line below lit up in green:

_P.S. Please do not leave in your pajamas Akko. There's no need to rush._

Akko looked down at her wrinkled white shirt and orange shorts and immediately felt heat rush up into her cheeks

"... Oh woops." Akko chuckled to herself before bouncing up to her feet, running to her wardrobe, and grabbing the first group of clothes she could find. She then dashed to the door, only to skid to a halt and rush to her desk. She pulled out her drawer and swiped the blue string from inside before resuming her dash to the showers.

* * *

The second Akko finished her shower, she hurriedly put her clothes on, tied the string around her wrist, ran to her room and tossed her clothes inside, and finally sprinted to the entrance of the school. When Akko saw Diana reading a book as she sat atop a bench, her breath hitched, and her lips split into a wide grin.

"Diana!" Akko yelled after taking a deep breath. When Diana turned her way, closed the book, and stood up from the bench, Akko resumed her sprint, running up and tackling Diana, capturing her in a tight hug.

Diana giggled inside Akko's embrace, and her hand began to run itself through Akko's hair.

"Good morning Akko," Diana said. "And happy birthday."

Akko whipped her head up and smiled at her girlfriend.

"Thanks!" Akko's heart fluttered when she saw the soft smile on Diana's face, and it only fluttered more when Diana leaned in to press a soft kiss on her nose. Heat rose up into Akko's face, and she released Diana, moving back and looking away with a bashful giggle.

Out of nowhere, Diana sighed and raised a brow at Akko. Akko then noticed that Diana was looking down, focusing on something. Akko followed the trail of Diana's eyes, and the heat in her face intensified.

"... Woops," Akko muttered as she stared at the opening of her blouse, which had been buttoned incorrectly.

"My, my Akko," Diana chuckled, "I told you there was no need to rush."

"But I wanted to see you as soon as possible!" Akko whined. However, she lost all ability to speak the second she felt Diana's gentle fingers fiddling with and fixing the buttons of her sky blue blouse.

"As did I," Diana said with a smile. "Which was why I charmed that letter to reveal itself the second you got out of bed. Still, I didn't mind waiting a little bit longer for you… and there, all done."

Akko bit her lip as she looked down, noting Diana had fixed up her blouse, leaving the top two buttons undone. Just like she liked it.

"Thanks Diana," Akko said. She then noticed the broom sitting on the bench. "Ooh, a broom? Where are we gonna go?"

Diana walked to the bench and took hold of her broom. With a smile, she let it go, allowing the broom to float in mid-air.

"We shall be going to the town," Diana said. "After all, I did say I would be taking you out for your birthday, and I highly doubt you'd had breakfast already, correct?" Akko let out a little giggle and scratched her head. "Besides, I'm sure you'd much prefer eating at a cafe right? After all… what'd you call our cafeteria food? Bland?"

"And lifeless!" Akko said proudly. A moment's pride passed, however, and Akko's eyes shot open. "Wait, a cafe?! Which one? Does it have sweets? Ooh, can I have cake?!"

"... Perhaps not for breakfast," Diana said as she mounted the broom. "But there will certainly be time for cake later in the day." She then reached her hand out and smiled. "So, shall we go?"

A smile overtook Akko's face, and she immediately reached out to hold Diana's hand and then hopped onto the broom, sitting right behind Diana. Akko wrapped her arms around Diana's waist and leaned her cheek against the ruffles of Diana's blouse.

"Ehehe, it's so soft," Akko giggled.

"I'm glad it's to your liking," Diana said. "However, I suggest you not get too comfortable."

"Aww, why?" Akko pouted. "It's not like I don't have time."

"Well, I suppose you'll see," Diana said. Before Akko could wonder about Diana meant, she felt a light touch on her hand, sending butterflies to fly around in her stomach. "Are you ready, Akko?"

Akko nodded, smiling against Diana's back and giving a quick excited hum.

"Very well, now," Diana said. Akko felt her feet lift off the ground as the broom levitated upwards. Then Diana tensed for a moment. " _Tia Freyre_." And immediately, the broom sped forward through the wooden ring outside of the campus gates.

For a brief moment, Akko felt the the light tingle of magic buzzing around her. Before she could get used to it, however, wind rushed past her hair and her face felt the warmth of the sun. Akko opened her eyes and stared slack-jawed at where they were.

"Wait, we have a leyline right in the middle of the town square?!" Akko yelled out.

"That is correct," Diana said.

"Since when?"

"Since magic was restored all those months ago," Diana said. "At least that was my understanding. I actually just discovered this route recently."

"Really? And how'd we get here so fast?"

Akko felt Diana's back shake as the sound of Diana's chuckle reached her ears.

"I can only assume that the reason is the same," Diana said. "Now, shall we go to the cafe?"

Akko stared in shock at the people below them, who all looked like tiny little ants from how high up the two of them were. A lot of questions popped up in Akko's head, curious to learn how Diana found this new route and if they could go together next time Diana goes looking for more.

However, before that, Akko had other priorities.

As if on cue, Akko's stomach let out a loud grumble, causing her face to flare up like the sun. The adorable giggling she heard from her girlfriend was not helping at all.

Akko tugged on the soft fabric of Diana's blouse and buried her face in Diana's back.

"Uhm… Diana?"

"Yes Akko?"

"... Uhm, could we maybe…"

Diana only let out a chuckle and held Akko's hands.

"Of course Akko, we'll be arriving shortly."

* * *

Akko hummed happily as she skipped around the town, hand in hand with Diana Cavendish, her girlfriend. Her hunger was gone, her stomach filled with sweets and pastries from the town's local cafe.

Ahhh, that cafe's croissants, muffins, and donuts were the best! The milk was also really nice and sweet too. Still… Akko couldn't figure out how Diana could drink that accursed liquid called coffee. It was… just so bitter!

"Are you still thinking about the coffee Akko?"

Akko gasped, whipping her head to her left.

"Eh? How did you know?!"

Diana let out a bright laugh and pressed a kiss on Akko's forehead.

"Your face suddenly twisted from a bright grin to a harsh grimace," Diana chuckled. "It was actually quite amusing."

"Well, how can you blame me?" Akko asked. "Coffee is just so… so… blech!"

"That's why you add sugar and cream," Diana said. "You do the same with tea, do you not?"

"Well… yeah, but I don't need nearly as much for tea!" Akko said. "Coffee's just so weird!"

"You know, most people here would say the same of umeboshii."

"But umeboshii is delicious! It just takes a sophisticated palate to enjoy it," Akko said proudly. "I mean, you like it too right?"

"Yes, well, perhaps I'm just more accustomed to the taste than most others are," Diana replied.

Akko smiled at Diana, and the two continued their walk through the town, pointing out little things such as other passerbys with their pets, little stores Akko wanted to go to on another day, and even bookstores Akko wanted to take Diana to on their next date. Some children even walked up to them, seemingly recognizing them from the missile crisis all those months ago, and Akko was all too happy to do some tricks for them. She was also really happy when Diana joined along, helping her out with more complex light spells.

It was a lot of fun, and it gave Akko even more bounce in her step.

However, her trip around town ground to a halt when Akko and Diana passed by the town's convention center. Akko looked at the building and remembered the Nightfall festival she and her team had sneaked into over a year ago. She stood there, her mood dampening as those memories led to thoughts of Lotte and Sucy, which led to thoughts of all of her friends who weren't able to be here today.

"Akko?" Diana called out. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Akko said with a shake of her head. "Just… I miss all of our friends."

Akko felt Diana's hand squeeze around hers. She looked up and saw Diana looking at her with a comforting smile.

"Perhaps you could contact them later tonight?"

Akko pouted and shook her arms.

"I tried to do that that last night, but I couldn't figure out the communication spell at all! Nothing I tried work..."

"Well, perhaps I could help you contact with them later today," Diana offered.

"Oh! Yeah, could you please?" Akko asked, her heart thumping with excitement about being able to contact her friends for the first time in a week. "I'd love you forever!"

"Do you not already?" Diana asked, her eyes glimmering with mirth.

"... Well yeah but…" Akko hesitated, her heart skipping for a moment, "you know what I meant!"

"Yes, yes I do," Diana chuckled. "Of course I'll help Akko."

"Yay!" Akko cheered, raising her arms up in the air.

* * *

After the little talk the couple had in front of the convention center, the date continued on with almost no interruption. The two ate lunch at a local diner, and, afterwards, Diana treated Akko to some soft serve ice cream. They then walked around many stores and did some window shopping.

Though… Akko had to constantly tell Diana not to buy anything, and everything, that Akko showed some interest in, which, she would admit, was a  _lot_  of stuff. Akko never really liked it when Diana tried to get her a lot of expensive things, after all.

But sitting on a bench by a fountain, tossing breadcrumbs for birds to hop around and eat? This was exactly the kind of thing she wanted. Just her, Diana, and cuddles.

However, they had been out a while. Akko could tell the air around them had started to cool down. If she had to guess, it was probably going to be sundown soon. Which reminded her.

"Hey Diana?"

"Yes Akko?"

"Can we get some cake before we go back to Luna Nova?" Akko asked, snuggling her head in the crook of Diana's neck. "I know the mess hall isn't really gonna have any sweets tonight, and I really want something like that today."

"Ah, of course Akko," Diana said. Akko felt Diana's head above her shift a little bit before resting in place again. "I did say you could after all… however, I would like to make one more stop before we return to campus."

"Oh? There's more?" Akko mumbled.

"Of course, Akko," Diana said. "I just wanted to take a walk with you around that park over there to our right."

"Ooh, a park?" Akko lifted her head up and turned to her right. She smiled when she saw the groups of children still playing around in the park, with several kites flying high up in the air and kids running across the grass. "Can we play a bit too?"

"I fully expect us to," Diana said with a laugh. With that, Diana stood from the bench and opened a hand out in front of Akko. "So shall we go?"

Akko smiled and took Diana's hand. Once again hand in hand, the couple walked around the park, just taking in the view surrounding them. Akko's smile only grew as she looked around the park, ooh-ing and aah-ing at birds dancing in the sky, laughing as kids ran around and through her and Diana, and soaking in the sun.

The only thing that could've made today better was if all of her other friends could've been here… but Diana would help her figure out that communication spell tonight, so she would be able to do that too!

Akko looked around the park one last and smiled, taking it all in.

However, as her gaze travelled around the park, she saw someone who looked an awful lot like Lotte and Sucy…

… Wow she really  _did_  miss her friends. Maybe she should ask Diana if they could go back to Luna Nova already so she could call the-

Wait, was that Amanda?!

Akko stopped in her tracks and rubbed her eyes.

"Akko is something wrong?" Diana asked.

"No, no, but," Akko shook her head. She squinted her eyes at the group preparing the table on the far side of the park.

There were nine people there… and they all looked an awful lot like…

Akko's eyes shot open, and she immediately sprinted towards the group, with Diana in tow.

"Guys!" Akko yelled at the top of her lungs, her heart racing in her chest.

Five of the nine turned towards Akko and Diana and immediately began sprinting towards the group. In moments, seven witches were piled on the grass, all laughing together, while four others were chuckling from the side.

* * *

"What're you guys doing here?!" Akko asked. "I thought you all went home for summer!"

"That's cause we did," Sucy answered back as she dusted off dirt from her skirt.

"But then… how did you-"

"How do you think?" Amanda laughed as she at back on the table.

Akko stared wide-eyed at Amanda before turning her head towards the one and only person she knew could pull off something like this.

"Diana?" Akko breathed out.

"Well duh," Amanda and Sucy said together.

"Akko," Lotte sat beside Akko and chuckled, "Diana spent so much of the last few weeks trying tirelessly to figure out how to get us all here for today."

"It would have been impossible without everyone's assistance, Lotte," Diana said. "Besides, it was hardly something as trying as you made it sound."

"Oh please," Amanda said. "You shoulda seen her, Akko. I couldn't tell you how hilarious she looked when she came back all soaked from popping up out of a lake. Right Hannah?"

"Our carpet is still wet…" Hannah sighed.

" _Amanda_ ," Diana warned, though her face had quickly bloomed into a bright red.

"Wait, I'm still confused," Akko said. "How did you all get here?"

"Well," Amanda said with a grin, "If you want the  _full_ story…"

* * *

" _So, I'm sure you're all wondering why it is I have called you all today?"_

" _It's Akko," Amanda immediately said with a grin, followed by a chorus of agreement. "Little Miss Cavendish wants our help getting Akko a present for her birthday."_

" _Well, you are partially correct," Diana said, pacing around her dorm, "However, I already know the perfect present I wish to give Akko for her birthday."_

" _Of course you do," Amanda laughed._

" _What're you going to get her Diana?" Lotte asked from one of the beds towards the back of the room._

_Diana stopped in her tracks and turned towards the group. She had a sly smile on her face, and, when she opened her eyes, they shined with a mischievous glint._

" _The only thing I'm sure Akko would really want on her birthday," Diana said. She paused for a just a moment, allowing a feeling of suspense and curiosity to encircle everyone sitting around the room. Then, just before Amanda was about to tell her to 'spill it', Diana finished, "All of you."_

_There was a brief pause around the room._

" _Huh?!"_

_Followed by everyone yelling in shock._

" _Diana," Lotte spoke up, I'm not sure you know this but…"_

"None  _of us are going to be here then," Amanda interrupted. "Trust us, we've all tried putting off us leaving, it didn't work."_

" _Oh, I'm well aware," Diana said._

" _Huh?" Amanda said as she stared blankly at Diana, a feeling that clearly everyone else in the room mirrored._

_Lotte looked up to Diana and turned her head._

" _Diana, how do you plan on getting us all here for Akko's birthday?"_

" _Thank you for asking Lotte," Diana said with a smile. "As I'm sure you're all aware, I've been doing some research the past few days."_

" _Yeah, Akko hasn't stopped complaining about it," Sucy deadpanned._

" _Yes, well, I must apologize to her soon… but I assure you my research was of the utmost importance," Diana replied._

" _How so?" Lotte asked._

" _Well… I was doing some research about Leyline routes and magic… and per everything I had read, I believe I have formed a hypothesis that I wish you all to help me prove."_

" _... And, what is this 'hypothesis' Diana? Don't leave us hanging," Amanda said._

" _Well… simply put, I believe there may be new leyline routes that have formed due to the reappearance of Yggdrasil," Diana said. "Ones that may assist in linking Luna Nova to wherever it is you each will be staying during summer vacation."_

_The seven other witches in the room looked around at each other, a doubtful look on each other's face. Honestly, something like that just seemed to good to be true for everyone around._

_Still, this was Diana here, and if there was anyone who might be able to take the time and energy researching and exploring something like this, it would be her. Especially if it was all for Akko's sake._

" _Still-" Amanda was the first among the group to be speak, "-even_ if  _that were real, that's a lot of distance to cover. I'm fast and all, but I'm not sure I could do that much flying at once."_

" _Hm, I thought someone who boasts as much as you would have_ no  _problem with such a feat," Diana said with a deep sigh. "Perhaps you simply aren't as good as you claim."_

_Amanda's eye twitched._

" _What was that?!"_

_Diana looked up at Amanda and sent a teasing smile… a mischievous streak she'd probably picked up from Akko._

" _All jokes aside, I wouldn't worry about that either," Diana said. "I've noticed that travel through the leylines have significantly quickened as well. I surmise this is related to magic's strength returning."_

" _Well… we do fly through them really fast now," Amanda admitted._

" _Still, Diana," Lotte added, "I do have a question though."_

" _Yes Lotte?"_

" _What're you basing this hypothesis on?"_

" _As leyline routes are basically the branches of the old Yggdrasil tree, I believe it is logical to assume that the tree's reemergence should have, in theory, created new leyline routes across the world."_

" _And you're sure that these routes would be able to lead from where we live to here?" Lotte continued._

" _..." Diana bit her lip and turned towards the floor. "... I understand that what I ask may be unreasonable… especially given that I cannot yet prove this… but this is why I need your help."_

" _... Jeez, Akko really has been rubbing off on you," Sucy sighed._

" _Yes well… Sometimes I don't think that's such a bad thing," Diana said with a soft smile._

" _So let me see if I got this right," Amanda said, leaning forward on the couch. "You want us to help you… search through leylines for new routes, which you're not even are real, to use to make it here for Akko's birthday?"_

" _... That is the gist yes," Diana said. "I assure you, I have everything covered."_

" _Really?" Amanda raised a brow._

" _Of course… I've already received permission from the professors to conduct this experiment," Diana said. "... And have requested that you all assist me in this project."_

" _And they let you?"_

" _... Under one condition," Diana said. She then retreated to her side of the room for a moment before returning with a suitcase. "I… had been asked to ensure that everyone participating will be able to return back to Luna Nova safely." Diana opened up the suitcase to reveal hundreds of circular pills. "So I purchased, and brewed, a multitude of teleportation potions and then concentrated multiple bottles into each one of these pills. This should allow you to return to your amulet in Luna Nova from anywhere around the world."_

_Everyone around the room stared, slack-jawed at the suitcase in front of them._

" _... Diana, is that what you've been doing all these late nights out?" Hannah asked._

" _Yes," Diana said. "It's… been quite a bit of work."_

" _... Well, I guess we can't just say no after all of that huh," Amanda said, leaning back on the chair with a grin. "Ain't that right everyone?"_

_Everyone else around the room voiced, or nodded, their agreement._

_Diana let out a deep breath and bowed to everyone, a smile on her face._

" _Thank you all so much."_

* * *

Akko gaped at Diana, hands gripping the grass below.

"You did all that for me?" Akko asked, her heart thrumming wildly.

Diana, however, hid her face, which had only grown redder, from Akko's view.

"It was honestly not as much work as they made it sound," Diana muttered.

"Yeah right!" Amanda laughed. "Don't even try to pretend it wasn't."

Akko stared at Diana, and her heart began to do flips and jumps as it danced in her chest. Her arms were shaking, and tears were beginning to fill her eyes.

"... It wasn't anything grand," Diana said. "I just... wanted to get everyone here to celebrat-"

"Thank you Diana!" Akko cried out, no longer able to keep herself still. She reached out and tackled Diana onto the ground, trapping her girlfriend in her arms. "Thank you so much!" Akko said once again, nuzzling her cheek against Diana's collarbone.

Diana's hand rubbed Akko's head, and Akko felt Diana's fingers threading her hair, causing her to giggle. Then, Diana placed a kissed on the crown of Akko's head and smiled against it.

"Of course, Akko. Anything for you."

* * *

After Akko calmed down, the other witches took Akko for themselves.

"You had Akko all day, it's our turn now," Amanda had said as she pulled Akko away to play in the park.

Diana didn't mind though. Amanda was right, she did have Akko for the entire day. And after everything, they all deserved to have their time with her girlfriend.

Diana kneeled on a mat on the grass, watching as Akko played with everyone else.

From practicing broom tricks with Amanda, to reenacting scenes from Nightfall with Lotte and Barbara, to playing games with Constanze, Sucy, and Jasminka, to a magic show from the one and only Shiny Chariot, brought back for this one day only, Diana couldn't help but admire the bright smile on Akko's face, the beautiful laughter escaping her lips, and the cheers she let out at every moment.

Then, after several hours of play, Professor Ursula and Croix cut the cake and placed the slices onto plates, passing them for everyone. Akko kneeled beside Diana and stared right at her.

"Diana! Feed me!" Akko said, a cheeky grin plastered on her face.

The sudden request, however, caught Diana off guard, causing heat to pool in her cheeks, and she flinched backwards in response.

"E-Excuse me?"

"Yeah feed me!" Akko repeated, holding out the plate in her hand. "Pleeeease?"

Diana looked at the plate in Akko's hand, then looked at everyone else around her, who were all watching with an amused, almost teasing smile. Then she turned towards Akko, who was looking at her with wide, bright, eyes and a huge smile on her face.

_Goodness this girl._

Diana let out a sigh as she took the plate from Akko's hand. Akko let out a loud cheer, which only made the heat in Diana's face more unbearable.

Still, she couldn't help the smile on her lips.

Now, given all of her past experiences, Diana presumed that she would need to feed Akko the way Akko  _insisted_  on trying to feed her. So, she cut a small piece of cake with a spoon and presented it out for Akko.

Diana could feel the heat rise up her neck and ears as she braced herself for what she was about to say.

"A-Akko… Say ahhh," Diana said, with as much dignity as she could muster. But judging from the chuckles and giggles from everyone around her, that was a pointless endeavour.

However, the smile Akko sent her was absolutely worth it.

But then, all of a sudden, Akko, who earlier seemed like she was vibrating, sprang forward and chomped on the spoon, causing Diana to let out a surprised, almost squeak-like gasp.

Everyone else burst into laughter, led by Amanda, of course, and Diana immediately felt her face glow beet red. However, Akko pulled back and her lips widened into a face-splitting smile, and Diana couldn't help but give a smile of her own.

Such was being Akko's girlfriend, Diana supposed.

* * *

Everyone returned back to Luna Nova that night. While they would be returning home in the morning, everyone decided to spend one more night together.

Akko and all her friends stayed in Diana's room, where the celebrations continued with board games Lotte had brought and movies which Constanze brought. And while Akko couldn't really get what was going on, just being together with everyone was more than enough to make up for it.

But soon enough, after a long date for Akko and Diana, as well a long day of travel and party preparations from everyone else, all nine witches found themselves sprawled on the floor, not willing to get up.

Slowly, but surely, everyone began to fall asleep, the quiet room filling with sounds of sleepy breaths and quiet snores.

And Akko couldn't help but smile as she listened to everyone.

Everyone there, together.

It was music to her ears,  _especially_  the soft breaths coming from the witch cuddled with her, her girlfriend, Diana Cavendish.

Akko could have gushed about the adorably peaceful face Diana was making, but she held it in, knowing it would wake everyone up. So instead, she placed a soft kiss on Diana's nose and smiled.

"Thank you sooo much Diana," Akko whispered.

Diana smiled, not opening her eyes but tightening the hold she had around Akko's waist.

"Think nothing of it Akko," Diana mumbled. "I'd do anything for you after all."

"Yeah, same," Akko giggled, nuzzling her face in Diana's chest. "I love you, Diana."

"And I love you too Akko," Diana whispered, pressing a kiss on Akko's head. "Happy birthday."

And with that, Akko and Diana fell asleep in each other's arms, closing the book on just one of many birthdays the two would share together.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a cute little thing I needed to get out for Akko's birthday! Seeing as I had one for Diana's I had to have one for Akko's!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this, and please feel free to leave your thoughts. Thank you so much for taking the time to read my fic.
> 
> And of course, let's all wish Akko a happy birthday! She deserves it!


End file.
